TicTacLemony Goodness for all who love the Sour!
by J.Kaye57
Summary: Inspired by me eating my sister's tic tacs while i was waiting in her car for her. Warning Lemon ahead. Do NOT read if Do NOT like. Kai&Tyson. Tic-Tacs can bring dirty thoughts. I warn you now be careful when you eat them.


"**I want a tic-tac." Tyson said to the dual haired boy sitting next to him reading some kind of book that was really thick. Kai looked down at him from his bed. **

"**Okay. Go buy some from the store." he said then turned back to his book. **

"**Didn't you buy some a week ago?"**

"**I only have one left, and I was planning on saving it for an emergency." **

"**I'll buy you more when I need to go food shopping. Please!" **

"**Why?" Kai asked his crimson eyes moving across the pages.**

"**Cause I want a tic-tac, now can I have it?" Tyson asked, Kai looked down at him again. Tyson's deep blue eyes looked into his own. Fire against water one could say. Kai thought of a really good way he could get something he wanted from the bluenette. He marked the page in his book, put it down, and took out the box of tic-tacs. One lonely mint sat waiting to be eaten. Tyson got a smile on his face. He held out his hand, but when Kai took the mint out and it didn't drop into his hand. Tyson looked at the older boy. **

"**You can have it…on one condition." Tyson looked kind of worried. He didn't like it when Kai gave him stuff on conditions. It was great, but all these conditions, sometimes went father then he was comfortable with right now in their relationship. They were, right now, a couple, but was he sick of Kai always trying to have sex with him. True Tyson wanted it, but not right now. **

"**Do I have to?" he whined. **

"**You said you wanted the mint." Kai said taking Tyson's hand, and pulling him up on to the bed. Tyson sitting on his lap, while a medium blush settled on the smaller boy's cheeks. "Don't tell me you don't want it now." Tyson had to think about this. This was kind of awkward(Why wouldn't be?-sarcastic-) he wasn't sure if Kai had meant it when he said **_**"I love you."**_** He got an idea on how to find out, and give Kai what he wanted, and maybe never have to have conditions on things he got from Kai again. **

"**I still want it." he said. Kai smirked, and put the mint in his mouth, between his teeth. Tyson knew Kai wanted him to kiss him if he wanted the mint. Tyson hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, and kissed him. Kai used his tongue to slip Tyson the mint, and let his tongue wander over his mouth. When air became a necessary thing, they broke the kiss. Tyson looked into Kai's eyes, they both were breathing heavily. **

"**Kai…" Tyson didn't get to finish because Kai rammed his lips against the bluenette's. A bruising kiss, but one that was welcomed. "Mmnh." Kai let go of they others lips. **

"**Something wrong?" he smirked. His hands had gone under Tyson's shirt, and his fingers were playing with his nipples. **

"**More." Tyson said breathlessly. He was really getting into this.**

'_**Focus Tyson.' **_**Kai kissed him again, and moved one of his hands to the back of Tyson's head. He pulled the dark blue locks free of their holder and ran his fingers through the silky strands, before taking his hat off. Tyson kissed back, his hands feeling the smooth surface of Kai's cheeks. Kai's hand had gone back under Tyson's shirt. Air once again was needed. While Tyson panted heavily, which was a huge turn-on for a certain dual haired blader, Kai nibbled on his neck. **

"**Mhnm! Kai~." Tyson whined. He'd at this point completely said fuck it to his plan, and when this was over he'd probably remember, but right now he really couldn't care less. The mint Kai had given him was now in pieces because Tyson had closed his mouth tightly when Kai had latched onto his jugular vein. Kai sucked on the sensitive vein, for what seemed forever. He made sure to leave a noticeable hickey. The older boy looked up into the bluenette's eyes that were clouded with lust. **

"**Do you want me to continue?" Kai asked him. Tyson hesitantly nodded his head, pulling his hat off his head. Kai captured his lips again, and lowered him to the bed gently. Kai pulled Tyson's shirt off breaking lip contact for only for a short moment. His hands feeling the soft surface of Tyson's tanned skin. Making the younger boy moan loudly. Tyson put his hands on the back of Kai's shirt. He pulled and tugged at it, as Kai sent butterfly kisses down his cheek and jaw, all the way to his throat. Kai got Tyson's hint and sat back on his heels. His legs, straddling the smaller one's hips, he pulled his shirt off slowly. Tyson staring at his creamy skin, and tight muscles. Tyson whimpered at the sight.**

"**You like what you see, I take it." Tyson's face went an even brighter shade of red, giving Kai the answer he wanted. Kai leaned down again, placing a light kiss to Tyson's lips, that soon turned bruising and passionate. Tongue to tongue, hands roaming everywhere, and anywhere. Air again was needed.(Stupid need for oxygen) As the two panted together, Kai got an idea to do something kind of naughty to the midnight blue haired boy underneath him. He ground his hips into the other's. Tyson gasped, and Kai took the opportunity to trust his tongue into his mouth. Between trusts of his tongue Tyson had trouble swallowing his spit. Kai's hand came up, and wiped it away from his mouth for him. **

"**Mhmmnh mhnp" Tyson tied to push him off so he could swallow, and breathe, but Kai was stronger then him, and would not allow him to. Tyson turned his head to the side, breaking the passionate make-out session. Kai stared at him, confused, horny, and practically ready to fuck Tyson's brains out of his fucking skull.(pardon the French)**

"**Why'd you do that?" he asked the bluenette. **

"**I…I n-needed to breathe…that…that's w-why…"Tyson said panting. His bare chest heaving up and down roughly. Kai choose to use this as a way to tease the blue haired boy more. He ran his tongue down Tyson's cheek, then his throat, then down to his chest. He toyed with one of Tyson's nipples with one hand, and the other he teased with his tongue. Tyson arched his back into the sweet bliss. Moaning loudly. **

"**Kai~" he whined. Kai just continued to tease him. **

'_**All this for a lousy tic-tac?' **_**the bluenette managed to get into his mind through lust filled thoughts. Like the ones he had during school(dirty thoughts!!) Kai's tongue left Tyson's upper chest, and traveled toward the younger boy's navel. This action made Tyson mewl, yell, and moan loudly. Kai smirked to himself. The bluenette was so easy to please. Tyson was so busy enjoying Kai's actions, he didn't notice Kai's hands undoing his pants, until the older boy began to pull his pants down. **_**'I'm screwed now! I can't go back now!' **_**Tyson thought. Tyson allowed Kai to pull his pants off, surprised slightly when Kai left his boxers on awhile longer. Kai moved his mouth back up to Tyson's nipples. Only this time going to the one his hand had been on before. Tyson arched, once again, into the sweet bliss. He moaned loudly, as both of their erections brushed together. **

"**Mmnnhh~ Kai…please~" **

"**Patience my love. I'll get there, soon enough." Kai said to him. Tyson groaned. He was really horny and just Kai to bang him. Kai had gone back down towards the smaller boy's navel, sticking his tongue into his belly button, and just licking around the area, to tease the bluenette, and make him hornier then he was already. Kai undid his own pants and stopped his teasing to take them off. He went back to sucking on Tyson's neck, to create another hickey. Kai made many more love bites on the bluenette. Before leaning down to suck and lick Tyson's dick. Tyson practically screamed(no offense I am girl) like a school girl. Kai looked up at him, letting go of the smaller boy's sensitive flesh. **

"**You really are easy to please." the dual-haired boy said in a lust-filled, sexy tone. Tyson was blushing, his face completely absorbed in pleasure as he panted, and moaned as Kai was back to sucking him off. Flicking his tongue over the head, and very gently grazing his teeth along the soft flesh. Between moaning, panting, and saying Kai's name over and over. Tyson gasped for air. Soon enough the bluenette came into Kai's awaiting mouth. The older boy swallowed all of the seed, and began to lick the younger boy clean. Tyson panted widly trying to recover from his orgasm. **

"**Did you enjoy that, my sweet?" Tyson nodded, his bangs falling in his face. Kai moved up so he could stare the bluenette in the face. He brushed the slightly sweaty locks of hair out of stormy eyes. He placed a kiss to Tyson's forehead. The bluenette's eyes closed for sweet bliss of the kiss. Kai let his lips remain there for awhile longer, to make a beautiful moment. "Ready for part two?" Tyson stared at him, before hesitantly nodding his head. Kai smiled evily at him. "Good." he placed a chaste kiss on Tyson's lips before moving back down, to ready the young bluenette. He lifted one of Tyson's legs and began to lick at his entrance. Tyson gasped at the feeling, before moaning loudly. **

"**Kai~" he whined. Kai didn't answer only continued to lick him. He let three of his fingers glide up to Tyson's mouth. Tyson's had no clue what he was meant to do, so Kai opened his mouth, and moved his fingers in. **

"**Suck." Kai paused his licking for the single second. Tyson did as told. Rolling his tongue in between Kai's fingers, licking them as well. Slightly biting the flesh, and sucking. Kai had stopped licking at Tyson's entrance, and pulled his fingers out of the bluenette's mouth. "Ready?" Tyson nodded. No hesitantion this time. He completely forgot all about his plan, and was horny and in need of Kai to take him. Kai smirked, glad for this. **

**Kai pushed one finger in, and Tyson screamed with pleasure. Kai began to push the finger in and out, readying the smaller boy. He soon added another finger, making Tyson yelp before moaning quite loudly. Tyson was soon thrusting his hips into Kai's fingers.**

"**Fas…ter…" Kai granted the panting boy's wish, while adding a third finger. This time the small boy's yelp was slightly in pain. Kai stretched him, and thrusted his fingers hard, hitting Tyson' sweet spot. The young boy screamed out in pure pleasure. He was soon whimpering from the sheer pleasure he was getting. Kai pulled his fingers out and un zipped his pants, getting off the bed to kick them off. He pulled Tyson's hips closer to him, and stared down into the stormy eyes.**

"**You ready?" Tyson panted before nodding his head. Kai smirked and pushed forward. Tyson yelped. The pain and pleasure more then he could contain. As Kai began thrusting Tyson moaned, and let his hips move with Kai's thrusts until there was a smooth rthyme between the two. They both panted, and Tyson screamed as Kai began smacking his sweet spot.**

"**Fas…ter…H-harder…Please…" the bluenette said breathlessly. Kai did as asked. Making Tyson scream louder and louder as his sweet spot was banged harder and harder each time. "K-kai…" the smaller boys voice trailed off. Kai knew what he was about to say. He was on his edge. As was the Seme(I got bored with what I was typing before! And it sounded dramatic) Tyson couldn't hold back any longer, he released with an even girlier scream then one could imagine. Kai came after one more thrust, that may have bruised Tyson's prostate rather harshly. It made the young boy scream loudly again. Before Kai collapsed next to the bluenette, he pulled out. The silver haired boy pulled his uke to his chest tightly. **

"**I love you." the crimson eyed blader said breathlessly. Tyson was about to fall asleep, when he remembered his, rather stupid and at this point painful, plan. **

"**Do…do you…mean that?" of course people could lie, but Tyson could actually tell when Kai was lying to him(probably not true but who gives a fuck[pardon]) **

"**Of course why would I lie to you? And about something like that?" Tyson smiled. He could tell Kai was telling the truth. He smiled and snuggled closer to Kai. **

"**Just wondering…" he nuzzled his head into Kai's neck, just like a small kitten would to it's mother. "I love you too, Kai." and with that the two were off to dreamland. **

**The End!!! ****(finally!)**

**Comments, reviews anything like that is greatly loved as is you simply just reading this! I wrote this out of sheer boredom, and for the many fan girls of Tyson and Kai. And Tyson being the uke. Love you all for reading this thingy, cookies for all!!!**


End file.
